megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Man and the Vitreons
Hard Man and the Vitreons is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Hard Man from Mega Man 3. It has Hard Man facing the Evil Energy, and along the way, facing a group of enemy robots known as the Vitreons (hence the title). The Vitreons, which are this game's "Robot Masters", are named after vitreous igneous rocks, the one exception being the one based on palagonite. Based on Hard Man's dislike of swimming (since he'd just sink in water), there are no water levels in this game. Hard Man starts out with his Hard Knuckle. Story screen Text 20XX {(Male) Scientist working on rebuilding Hard Man.} Text One scientist was at work rebuilding Hard Man. Text Since the passing of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, as well as Mega Man returning to Rock, scientists all over the world were rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good. {Hard Man wakes up.} {Hard Man gets up.} Hard Man: Where am I? Scientist: It worked! Welcome back, Hard Man! {Hard Man punches open a new mine.} Text Hard Man used his abilities to open up new mines. {Black screen} Text Then one day... {Purple glow from a meteorite crater, with some silhouettes.} Text A group of evil alien robots emerged from a meteor-like craft. ????: We are the Vitreons, and we are here to conquer this planet with the Evil Energy! {Close up of Hard Man} Hard Man: Evil Energy?! Rock told me of that! He faced that when he was Mega Man! I'll take it on too! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Large Quarry (A variant of his stage in Mega Man 3) Boss: Evil Energy Queen Bee (a boss version of Have "Su" Bee) Stage Select (the Vitreons) *Slash Obsidian **Weapon: Obsidian Blade (a three-way shot of obsidian arrowheads) **Weakness: Tachylite Bomb *Guard Bediasite **Weapon: Bediasite Barrier (shield weapon--can also be hurled at will) **Weakness: Sidero Shadow **(Boss also has a wall climber platform) *Exploder Tachylite **Weapon: Tachylite Bomb (a fist-like missile that explodes on impact; can also destroy certain barriers) **Weakness: Pumice Crash *Dark Sideromelane **Weapon: Sidero Shadow (a shadow clone of Hard Man that launches upward and always falls on the target) **Weakness: Palagonite Beam *Amalgam Pumice **Weapon: Pumice Crash (similar to Dust Crusher) **Weakness: Bediasite Barrier *Rebound Perlite **Weapon: Perlite Bouncer (similar to Rebound Striker) **Weakness: Obsidian Blade *Sneaky Hyaloclast **Weapon: Hyalo Crawler (a spider-like projectile similar to Search Snake) **Weakness: Perlite Bouncer **(Boss also has a jet booster) *Laser Palagonite **Weapon: Palagonite Beam (a straightforward beam of light) **Weakness: Hyalo Crawler Final Stage The final stage is the Evil Energy Butte. It is a large plateau, similar to Devils Tower in Wyoming, except made from Evil Energy. Evil Energy Butte 1: Plains Below Boss: Guard Monking (a "Returning Monking" with a three-way shot; weak to Perlite Bouncer) Evil Energy Butte 2: Lower Tunnels Boss: Basalt Bikky (giant hopping enemy, but causes rocks to fall from landing; weak to Tachylite Bomb) Evil Energy Butte 3: Elevators Boss: Granite Devil (weak to Sidero Shadow--launch the attack when eye is open) Evil Energy Butte 4: Crystalline Caverns Boss: Wanaan Hydra (the floating orb in the center of the room is the weak point; the Pumice Crash is the best weapon to use) Evil Energy Butte 5: Hidden Base {Boss Rush here} Boss: Picket Man Scientist (rides something similar to the bulldozer, but also shoots energy shots; weak to Obsidian Blade--hit the driver) Evil Energy Butte 6: Mesa Top (it's an overcast night during the final showdown) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Magnet Man Clone (weak to Palagonite Beam) --Form 2: Magma Giant (weak to Pumice Crash; hit the orb in the forehead) Category:Conceptual fan games